Connie Bucket Breaks the Rules!
by C.T.Connie
Summary: Connie Bucket broke the rules of the factory. Will she be punished like all the other naughty children? (All characters are of age. Don't read if you're like twelve or something. Because this contains shameless, self indulgent smut. Also this is my first smut ever so don't be a dick about it. You've been warned)


Connie Bucket broke the rules! Will she be punished like all the other children?

Connie bucket followed the group into Wonka's testing room. Wonka warned everyone not to mess with anything, because it may be dangerous. Naturally, Connie was one for following the rules and wasn't terribly worried about Wonka's warning as she wandered off to some part of the room by herself. She wasn't worried at all, that is until she stumbled upon a small table with an equally small pastry resting upon it with the words 'eat me' written on it with pink frosting. (Alice in wonderland much? Unfortunately it doesn't make her grow.) Connie was having difficulty resisting the temptation the simple pastry offered. She couldn't help but notice how out of place it seemed. Wonka's factory specialized in candy, yet here say what looked like a small cake or brownie. She looked around and realized no one was paying attention to her. Willy was showing everyone his latest invention. An 'everlasting gobstopper' be said it was called. Connie picked up the small pastry. She figured it couldn't be that dangerous because the Oompa Loompas don't seem particularly interested in working on it. With that she took a small bite off of the corner. She had to stop the loud moan that almost escaped her lips. It had to be the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She forced herself not to take another bite and instead, she set it back down on the table and walked back to the group. She ignored the slight buzzing in her head as she sat down next to Wonka on the console of some machine. It appeared some drama had broken out with Violet, but Connie hardly noticed. All she could focus on was the sudden warmth that had enveloped her system and her sudden desperate need for... Something. She couldn't really figure out what. A small whine escaped her lips. Only audible enough for Willy to hear. He turned his head to look at her and was stunned by the flushed, desperate look on her face. Before Wonka could formulate words, his attention was ripped back to Violet's father, who was yelling at him for turning his daughter into a blueberry. He shrugged off the assault as usual and called the Oompa Loompas to take Violet to she squeezing room. By the time he turned back around to look at Connie, she was gone. Wonka ordered the Oompa Loompas to take the rest of the group to the golden goose room. He ignored the various complaints from certain group members, knowing by the time he got back they would most likely be gone anyway. And he walked out of the invention room through a door no body had took notice of before. Before he left, Willy noticed the partly eaten pastry and broke out into a sprint down the hall

~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~

Connie whimpered as she walked down the hall, looking for a secluded area to hide herself in. After a few twists and turns, she found an odd looking room with a large bed in the middle of it. She closed the door and fell on top of the bed. She desperately tore her clothes off due to her overheated body. Her need was so great, she felt no shame at getting naked in some strange room. As the last of her clothes came off, her attention was pulled down the her damp crotch. She clumsily rubbed at her clit in a desperate attempt to relieve the ache between her legs. Connie jumped as the door to the room slammed open and in the doorway stood a panting, wide eyed Willy Wonka. At this point, Connie could not hold in her desperate moans as she silently begged the disheveled looking man to satisfy her urges. A possessive growl came from the back of his throat as he slammed the door behind him.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He asked in a husky voice as he took off his clothes. All Connie could do was shake her head, her gaze fixated on his now bear chest.

"That pastry is supposed to simulate the feeling of love, but the one you decided to eat was defective. It instead sends individuals into a state of insatiable lust." He walked over to the bed, his light blue eyes looking considerably darker now. "There is only one way to cure the effects of your little misdemeanor." All Connie could do was whimper a weak 'please' as Wonka knelt onto the bed. He smiled at her desperate plea. He was on top of her now. His large body covering her small, trembling form. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look so beautiful like this. I can hardly resist you. Are you sure you want this?" This tone was caring, but at the same time slightly mocking her for getting herself into such a situation. Again, she whimpered a desperate 'please'. Wonka grinned wider as he lowered one of his hands to feel her soaking cunt. "So wet, my dear. Is this all for me?" He asked with a sly grin. Knowing Connie was too far gone to answer. His touch felt amazing. It was almost too much for her. Every touch and feeling was multiplied by the effect of the cake. She thrust her hips up into his hand for more friction. Wonka immediately pulled his hand away. Connie let out a choked sob at the loss. "Connie," He said, patronizingly. "You must control yourself. This is your punishment for breaking the rules." He punctuated his statement by giving her pussy a light smack. Connie groaned at the feeling of her little pussy being so abused by Willy. Naturally, Willy was not the least bit angry with Connie, he probably could never be angry at the girl for too long. No, he just wanted to tease the desperate, shaking mess that was currently begging for his cock. Eventually, Willy placed his hand back in between her legs and continued rubbing her clothes with his thumb. Connie tried her best to keep her hips in place so she would not be punished again. After a while, Willy took his first two fingers and slowly pushed them into her. Connie almost orgasmed instantly at the feeling. " Such a tight little cunt." He said, curling his fingers inside of her. He could barely wait to feel it clenching around his cock. Willy added a third finger and Connie couldn't help as her first orgasm blew through her. High pitched screams and whimpers escaped her as more juiced flooded Wonka's hand. But instead of making her more relaxed afterwards, her orgasm merely made her even more desperate and sensitive to touch. She let out little desperate whimpers as Wonka slowly withdrew his fingers. A feeling of emptiness filled her but was soon replaced as she felt a large cock at the entrance of her cunt. Connie vaguely wondered if it could even fit inside her. This thought was swiftly taken away from her as she felt Willy start to press into her. Connie could no longer hold still, as she wiggled and writhed as his cock slowly impaled her. Luckily, Wonka seemed to have no interest in punishing her as anymore as he let out a deep moan as he pushed into her. Willy finally pushed all the way in. His cock resting at the entrance of her womb. He couldn't help but think about how desperately he wanted to fill her womb and make her his. He quickly shook off this thought. Solely focusing on making her orgasm again. He adored the way she looked as she orgasmed. Spread out and hanging off of his fingers as she practically screamed his name. He also couldn't help but stop for a moment to admire the image of her wet cunt opened wide around him. Connie started grinding against his crotch, desperate for Willy to move again. Luckily he took the hint and slowly pulled his cock out. She moaned at the beautiful friction of his cock dragging against her walls. Once Willy had pulled out until only his tip remained, he slammed his cock into her hard. He set a hard, fast pace and Connie seemed to appreciate it. Groaning out 'yes, yes, yes' every time his cock thrust back into her. He hit into her G spot perfectly. Hitting it hard every time he trust back into her. After a few minutes of this, Wonka heard his lover scream out that she was going to cum. This only made him pump in and out harder. Thrilled at the prospect of seeing his little lover climax on his cock. Soon Connie had her second orgasm. It was much more intense than the first. Connie jerked her head back and screamed as loud as she could, not knowing what to do with herself as this intense sensation ran through her body. The feeling of Connie's orgasm causing her vagina to squeeze Willy's dick was too much for him, and soon he too was toppling over the edge. He let out a groan and continued to pump in and out of her as his seed flooded her body. Connie whimpered at the friction her over sensitive cunt was receiving. Slowly, Willy pulled out and shifted his body to lay down next to her. Pulling she shaking body into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I am now." She replied. The chuckled in her ear.

"That's probably the most happy I've ever been that someone broke the rules."


End file.
